Talk:Humanoid shape
Drow warrior and merge weapon My game might be bugged, but when my shifter takes the drow shape I don't see my weapon properties merging with the blade. All I see is the standard +3 venomblade and the extra +3 damage. What I expected to see was 2d6 acid, a higher critical range and 10 slashing damage. Harleyquin 17:58, 5 June 2006 (PDT) *Works for me just fine. Check your 2das and override folder or if the greater wildshape script in your module is modified. GhostNWN 18:08, 5 June 2006 (PDT) :*Override folder empty. How do I check the 2da files? What do I do if the drow shape doesn't merge weapon properties? Harleyquin 18:14, 5 June 2006 (PDT) ::*Source folder. Polymorph.2da. Check the lines for POLYMORPH_FEMALE_DROW and POLYMORPH_MALE_DROW and see if it has "1" under the merge categories there.GhostNWN 03:31, 6 June 2006 (PDT) :::* For future reference: the contents of the source folder have no effect on gameplay. That folder is for the player's reference only; it is ignored by the game. --The Krit 21:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) *Fixed it. Thanks for the help. Note to self: Never merge when there's a ranged weapon in hand. Harleyquin 07:09, 6 June 2006 (PDT) Kobold Commando The main page says this: "The Kobold Commando shape provides 2d6 Sneak Attack (5d6 for epic). It overrides any Rogue sneak attack but does stack with Assassin Death Attack and Blackguard Sneak Attack." That is not correct, the sneak attack does not "Override" anything. If you had a Dr/Sh/Rogue who had 6d6 sneak attack as a rogue, you'd get 6d6 sneak attack as a Commando. If you had an Epic Commando and only had 1d6 as a rogue, then yes, you would get 5d6 sneak attack. It's all in how the engine assigns the sneak attack feats to your list.Bromium 08:39, 8 May 2007 (PDT) Drow constitution score Based on the addition of this comment :Drow form recieved a -2 penalty to Con for being an Elf. Shifters who are already of the Elf race will not recieve this penalty. I am addressing the constitution issue here. Almost everything concerning character stats with regard to constitution is based on the constitution modifier instead of the modified score. When racial bonuses affect polymorophing the two can be different. The constitution modifier that is used in this shape is based on your original racial bonuses/penalties, while the modified constitution score is based on the elven -2 racial penalty. Your hit points, fortitude saves, etc. are all based on the modifier not the modified score. Note that the character sheet does not report this modifier. WhiZard 19:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) * You've got a terminology conflict here, as the constitution modifier and score are different, before worrying about polymorphs. You mean that things based on the constitution modifier will use the original modifier instead of the modified modifier, so hit points, fortitude saves, etc. are all based on the original score not the modified score. OK, "modified modifier" is not the best name in the world, but the comparison really should be between two modifiers or two scores, not between a modifier and a score. I believe you are trying to say that the bottom line is that players will see the racial adjustment on their character sheet, but only on the constitution line, not in parts that depend on constitution. Right? --The Krit 04:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :* Perhaps, let's see if this explains what I am trying to say: changing race without changing your base ability score (for polymorphs this happens with stat overriding) can cause the modifier and the score to no longer be synchronized with each other. The ability score will adjust to the racial bonuses of the polymorph while the modifier will remain with your own racial bonus. ::So the dexterity +2 (which all elves get) is on an overridden stat (the overriding acts as a change to the base ability score) and thus both dexterity modifier and the dexterity score correspond with the racial bonus of the elven race when in drow form. ::The constitution -2 is not on an overridden stat and thus the constitution modifier remains with the original race (technically the race you were when the base ability score was last set/changed/determined), but the constitution ability score is adjusted to the elven -2. Any time during the polymorph that the constitution score is gotten by script the returned value will correspond with the elven racial penalty, but when the constitution modifier is gotten by script the returned value will correspond with the original racial bonus/penalty instead of the elven penalty. ::As noted the use of the ability score (when the modifier is not in synchronization) is quite rare. For constitution the only standard one I am aware of is in the death determination for infestation of maggots. WhiZard 04:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::* I find that muddies the issue more than clarifies it. Earlier you said "almost everything" was based on the unmodified modifier. Now you seem to be saying that only the scripting command GetAbilityModifier() uses the unmodified modifier. Which is it? Are hit points and fortitude saving throws affected by the racial penalty? --The Krit 14:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::* Everything but GetAbilityScore() is based on the modifier. Fortitude saves and hit points are from the modifier. The racial penalty (when not applied to a stat which is overridden) will cause the score to decrease but the modifier (also hit points and fortitude saves) remains the same. Nothing uses the so-termed "modified modifier" except the character sheet. WhiZard 17:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) * Someone did not think to force the game to recalculate the constitution score. ;) Drinking a potion of endurance should also force a recalculation, but I did not test that specifically. If I remember to do another round of tests, I'll check that as well as whether or not the wearing of a constitution-boosting item forces this recalculation upon shifting. --The Krit 21:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :* It only happens with an adjustment to the base score (not ability decrease/increase) that causes the modifier to once again become synchronized. Polymorph stat overrides do this, but equipment/buffs don't. It's the same issue as with entangle (When the dex base score gets changed the modifier once again coincides with the ability score). WhiZard 22:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Hmm.. you are right on spell expiration. I had made many test with adding changes to the score whether positive or negative and they never forced recalculation, but removing changes to the score actually does force recalculation. WhiZard 22:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Appears there was a bug in my previous tests when looking at non-base score adjustments. So you are fully correct Krit. I have stricken out the above comments as much of what they say was based on the faulty test. I'll be updating entangle as that has a similar problem. WhiZard 11:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::* It's instinct from knowing how the game usually works. ;) --The Krit 19:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Lizardfolk whipmaster anomaly I'm getting On hit: Fear instead of On hit: Stun with my whipmaster. The percentage and DC seems about what is listed for the stun effect but I really don't like the fear effect (have to run around chasing enemies). Rest assured there aren't any pre-merged incidental on hit: fear equipment on this character so it is only the shifted form granting the effect. Is this buggy or just an error in the documentation? --Iconclast 04:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *The problem is at your end. Stun works fine for me and the item blueprint (for both regular and epic whips) matches perfectly with the 2da entries for On-Hit: Stun. WhiZard 05:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :* Hmmm. :( I wonder if it's the module itself modifying the script somehow (playing the OC on hardcore). Had also found the same whip attributes you had... which prompted me to inquire about other's experience with this. Guess further testing on a few other modules will illuminate this theory. Tx for testing for me, WhiZ. --Iconclast 12:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Epic drow shape - slow effect "on-hit: slow (fortitude DC 10 + shifter level, caster level 15)" appears to be incorrect. I tested it with both a 17 shifter and a 27 one, and both gave me 25 DC vs. Cold Slow effects. -- 7 December 2010 * I do not know why shifter level is mentioned. the item property states "10 + caster level" not "10 + shifter level". --The Krit 19:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Drow multiclass penalty: the only one? Is the Drow shape the only one that makes the character incur in a multiclass penalty if the conditions are met? Since in the character sheet other shapes show different races (Reptilian, Monstrous Humanoid, etc), do they get the penalty too? ' 11:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC)' * Technically, no, not just the drow shape, but effectively yes. Technically, each shape will change the favored class used to determine the multiclass penalty. In this sense, all shapes seem to have the potential to cause a multiclass penalty where there was none before. However, the favored class for all the non-playable races (such as reptilian) is "any" (the same as humans). Since a shifter can have at most two base classes, having the higher one be favored means it is impossible to meet the conditions for a multiclass penalty. So effectively, the only forms that could incur a multiclass penalty are the ones that are payable races. That is, just the drow form. On the other hand, if the question was about changing the multiclass penalty (instead of incurring one), the effective and technical answers would be the same. I have not heard of anyone verifying this, but a dwarven druid/shifter/sorcerer with a multiclass penalty unshifted should lose that penalty in any form except drow. Change "sorcerer" to "wizard" and the penalty should be lost in any form including drow. --The Krit 03:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Drow weapon category is... ? Is the drow weapon category for both pre-epic and epic both Longsword or another category altogether?--Iconclast 05:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) * Both forms use longswords. --The Krit 06:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) To Hit bonus Where or how this is impemented? I cant find any reference to this bonus either in polymorph.2da or actual script. --ShaDoOoW 16:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :*Looks like it is just reflecting strength bonus + weapon enhancement (dex bonus for kobold, but size modifier doesn't seem to be factored in). WhiZard 17:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :**Modified the table to include size modifier for the kobold commando form. - MrZork (talk) 08:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC)